The goals of the Digital Image Processing Core are to provide analytic tools for all of the four projects as well as data base design, storage, and retrieval. Unique image analysis tools are necessary for unbiased, accurate, quantitative analysis of temporal volumetric changes in single and multimodal MRI data sets of lab animals and human patients. For both animal and human studies different MRI-weighted acquisitions will be collected at each successive interval exam. The Digital Image Processing (DIP) Core will co-register all differently weighted MRI studies acquired for the first examination; this is a multimodality registration problem using existing software tools. Then, a single data set from the first exam, e.g. the T1-weighted, pre or post-Gad sequence, which contains the highest average entropy of the first set will be used as a reference, or key, against which all successive interval exam sets will be registered. If necessary B1-field corrections will be applied and relative intensity scans normalized to fixed standards. Difference grayscale volumes will be computed between successive exams in order to identify structural tumor changes; volumes of interest will be applied and quantification of the changes will be computed from the difference images. For Project 3, the same registration machinery will be used to register histology slides with in vivo MRI scans. A secure, web accessible, data base has been designed for all data entry and retrieval for all of the projects. Use of the data base along with a redundant array of independent disks (RAID), level 1, will insure that structured queries are supported, and that no original or derived data will be lost or misplaced.